Porta Aberta
by chaheine
Summary: Sog-fic One-shot pós morte da amber Música link:/watch?v HD68Xpw6Jrk&feature related


Os dias passam devagar

Ela estava longe, na outra ponta da praia, ele mal podia vê-la, mas sabia que era ela. Seu coração lhe dizia que sim ao bater mais rápido com sua aparição. Ficaria tudo bem, pois ela estava ali, longe mais viva. Fora tudo um sonho! Ele começou a correr até a figura loira e pálida de sua amante e por mais rápido que corresse parecia que nunca a alcançava, pelo contrário ela parecia estar se distanciando. Ele fazia todo o esforço que podia, mas não conseguia sair do lugar e mesmo assim não parava de correr, precisava chegar até ela, toca-la, sentir seus lábios quentes e cheios de paixão. Cansado de correr contra o forte vento que lhe bagunçava os cabelos e lhe jogava para trás foi vencido por uma queda, tropeçou na areia da praia deserta, mas não olhou para o chão, manteve seu olhar fixo na figura longínqua da única mulher que ele amou. Ela usava uma espécie de vestido branco longo, com mangas cumpridas e tudo muito largo, algo como a roupa que os anjos usam, a roupa, e seus cabelos soltos, batiam fortemente contra seu corpo por causa do vento forte. Lágrimas caíram dos olhos dele, foi quando encarou o chão por alguns milésimos de segundo, quando voltou a levantar a cabeça a viu parada bem a sua frente, ela sorriu e sumiu.

Os dias passam devagar  
A noite me diz que você não vai voltar  
Os móveis saem do lugar  
Eu corro o mundo e não consigo te alcançar...

Wilson acordou bruscamente, suava frio e logo se pôs sentado na cama olhando ao redor, como se procurando por Amber, mas como todas as outras noites, ela não estava ali. Levantou-se demoradamente e parou alguns segundos observando o retrato da falecida, se deu conta que ainda usava a roupa que tinha vestido naquela manhã para ir trabalhar, a roupa estava molhada. Ainda um pouco atordoado ele se trocou e se deitou novamente, pegou o retrato que havia observado há apenas alguns minutos e o segurou no alto, em frente ao seu rosto. Já havia se passado um ano desde que ela falecera. Um ano parecia tempo demais, ele se lembrava de amber, dos momentos com ela e de sua morte como se tudo tivesse ocorrido apenas há alguns minutos. Mas ao mesmo tempo parecia uma eternidade esse tempo sem ela: Os dias se arrastavam, ele não tinha vontade de não fazer nada, tinha noites cheias de pesadelos e provavelmente se não fosse por cuddy ele já teria desistido.

Sem você meu rádio fica mudo  
Minha TV fica sem cor  
Meu violão fica sem som  
Sem você meu corpo não reflete mais no espelho  
Minha casa cai  
Sem você eu perco o chão...

Nele a ferida aberta pela perda dela ainda não havia cicatrizado. Ele ainda pensava nela todos os segundos e sem ela nada mais fazia sentido, nada mais importava. House o observava de longe carregando no peito a dor da culpa e da indiferença que recebia do amigo. Wilson se perguntava se um dia poderia superar a morte dela, a dor e o impacto tinham causado nele. Andando sem rumo pelas ruas do centro da cidade, alta madrugada e ele sem se importar com nada: não ouvia os carros na rua, não via as pessoas na calçada e não dava importância para as luzes, para o semáforo.

Então me aceite como eu sou  
Não me peça pra mudar essas manias que você já perdoou  
Eu vou levando a vida, ah!  
Eu vou tentando disfarçar  
Mas vou deixar a porta do meu quarto aberta

- Você podia ter morrido – disse amber serenamente.

Ela estava debruçada sob o corpo de Wilson estendido na rua.

- Não morri? – perguntou Wilson confuso recordando-se do atropelamento que sofrera. Ironia do destino, um ônibus o acertara em cheio.

- Ainda não é a sua hora – respondeu ela sorrindo – quando for eu volto, mas até lá você esta vivo – ela frisou ligeiramente a palavra "vivo" com o intuito de incentiva-lo a viver.

Ele fechou os olhos, estava cansado, ela acariciou seu rosto levemente e...

Caso você queira voltar  
Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah...  
Caso você queira voltar  
Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah

Wilson acordou, enfrente a cama deitado dormindo em uma posição desconfortável estava house, ao lado da cama em uma cadeira estava cuddy também dormindo e na porta apenas observando estava uma moça. Era uma mulher alta e tinha os olhos inchados, seus olhos cor de mel estavam molhados e esverdeados e seus cabelos ruivos e longos embaraçados e bagunçados. Quando ele abriu os olhos ela não sorriu, andou rapidamente até sua cama e com suas duas mãos segurou a dele. Era dona de uma beleza incrível e tinha um olhar penetrante que o fez se sentir invadido quando ela o encarou com a feição preocupada. Wilson piscou lentamente e ela sorriu quase que aliviada. Ele estava vivo.


End file.
